Louder Than Thunder
by carcinogeneticist117
Summary: Enter the world of Aah, the gender bent version of the land of Ooo. These are the tales of the Vampire King and the Prince of the Candy Kingdom and what they really were to each other. How did things end up with them hating each other? How could everything have gone so wrong? Yaoi, AU


Neither Adventure Time nor the Gender Bender characters belong to me . . .

Sorry guys but its true V.V

Chapter 1: King of All Excuses

Bubba's POV:

The dark forest flew past me in a blur of black and grey as I ran for my safety. Behind I could hear the howling of the Why Wolves and the snarling as their pursuit started to close the gap between us. I pushed myself harder until I could feel the air in my chest start to burn and my legs cramping in protest to my sudden outburst of speed. How had this happened? I had only gone out to change the air filters on my wind powered turbines when this deadly chase had taken suit. Faintly I heard the crunch of the leaves on the forest floor behind me increase which meant they were growing closer. I saw the light from my Candy Kingdom glowing faintly in the distance ahead and I thought just for that one second that I might make it!

Then in the next second I felt the blinding pain of the Why Wolves' claws raking down my back. I screamed out in pain and hit the forest floor at a great velocity, making my vision hazy. The world spun around my still form as the Why Wolves circled me and laughed at me openly.

"W-why," I wheezed "What have I done to warrant this attack?"

An older wolf to the back of the circle let out a cackle as he stepped forward and breathed his hot, nasty breath in my face. The yellow tint in his eyes shook me to my very core and for the first time in my life I had felt certain that I was going to die.

"You have disrupted our way of life, and that has warranted our attack. It was very clever of you Prince Gumball, the Wind Powered turbines created the energy for the production of Obnoxogyn which banished us from the House People's land. Unlucky for you, we must find a new source of food and, my dear boy tonight that happens to be you." He laughed

As if on cue, the pack closed ranks around me and the air was filled with their snickering and the smell of their hot rancid breath. I curled up into a ball and braced myself for the pain of my sure fire death.

"Hey flea bags, over here." A cool voice taunted

All of the wolves faces twitched up in anger at the newcomer's voice, they air around us seemed to turn hostile within seconds. I raised my head to look at my savior's face and found myself glued to the spot, unable to flee at the provided moment. A young boy stood in front of the pack defiantly, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. His night black hair rustled in the wind and his pale skin tone seemed to shine in the moonlight. His plaid shirt lay open revealing a grey tank top, his ears were pierced and his legs were swathed in tight black skinny jeans, and black combat boots adorned his feet. What seemed to be a bass guitar shaped like an axe hung upside down on his back and his whole body floated a good three feet off of the ground. In the light he seemed like a surreal and almost ethereal being surrounded in a halo of darkness. As the Why Wolves took in the strangers form the old wolf who had spoken before let out an annoyed huff and for a second I saw fear flash in those yellow eyes.

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing here? This is our hunt and our kill!" He growled with the attempt at being threatening.

Marshall Lee smiled, revealing two delicately sharp fangs stretching over his teeth in a predatory grin.

"I should be asking you that cub; do you know whose territory you're hunting in?" His cool voice seemed to float through the wisps of wind.

I saw the wolves point their ears downward in fear and shuffle around nervously.

"W-well we-"The pack leader began.

Marshall raised a hand to silence him and pointed to a nearby tree which promptly lifted a branch to reveal a carved letter M on the trunk. At the sight of the letter all of the wolves turned their heads away in shame and dipped their noses to the ground as a sign of respect.

"We meant no disrespect sir!" The old wolf begged

I saw a shift in Marshall's attitude and suddenly his face was clouded with anger and his claws raked against his jeans in caged up anger.

"Oh, but you see I think you did. Why else would you directly disobey my laws and step your filthy paws in MY territory. Not only that but you captured a candy person and were attempting to eat him and defile my land with the blood from this boy's body!" He spat as he pointed a curved claw at my inert form, his voice growing more and more sinister by the moment.

Faintly I saw his eyes shift from the deep forest green to a dark black which reminded me of a deep dark abyss. I saw the Why Wolves begin to tremble in fear and flinch as if they had been physically whipped.

"L-lord Marshall, w-we-" The old wolf began

"LEAVE!" Marshall screamed as his face took on a monster-like quality and the features seemed to twist into that of a demon from the darkest depths of hell. One glimpse at his form sent chills racing through me and my hair standing on the end of my scalp. With a cacophony of wails and shrieks, the Why Wolves raced off into the night leaving me totally forgotten.

As soon as the last wolf was well on his way out Marshall's face seemed to morph back into its original form and a bubble of laughter shook through his body sending him clutching at his sides in humor. At last he opened his eyes and wiped away a tear and rested his gaze on me. I felt a sigh of content slip through my lips as I realized his eyes had returned to their once dark green color and at once I started wondering why such a sound slipped past my guard. An amused look passed through his face as his eyes raked over me, making me want to hide myself behind a bush. His arms came up in the standard "I mean you no harm" position, almost as if he could sense my uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a bit of concern laced his tone making it seem more genuine. After the past event I surprised myself when my voice called out as clear as day: "Yeah I'm fine, thank you Marshall Lee."

He shook his head and floated to me, holding out his hand to help me stand.

"Please, just call me Marshall." He laughed

I reached for his arm and gave a startled shriek as he catapulted me towards him, sending me falling towards the ground. With lightning fast reflexes Marshall caught me and steadied me against himself sending a wildfire blazing through my cheeks.

"Whoa whoa steady there guy." He laughed

I looked up at him with a mixture of wonder and awe, what in the world was happening? How in the world had I met this guy? I couldn't even get a read on him to even try to decipher him. I saw him gaze at the rising sun and his brow bunch together as he let out a string of curse words.

"Seems like my time is up, any more out here and I will light up like a Christmas tree." He said

He detached himself from me and slowly began to float towards the shadows getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to ask me who I am?!" I called out

He turned around, a curious look on his face as he asked: "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

I felt my cheeks flame up again as I stuttered "B-Bubba"

Marshall tipped his head towards me and turned his back so that he was facing the shadows again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you B-Bubba, but for now I have to leave unless you like watching a human candle light up. Don't worry we will meet again, but for now I bid you Adieu." He grinned as he slipped into the shadows and vanished.

I stood there for another ten minutes staring at the place where he disappeared to and wondering what had just happened and more importantly what more there was to come.

~End of Chapter 1~

Reviews are better that getting saved by a hot vampire dude :D

Next Time on "Louder Than Thunder"

"_Master where have you been?!"_

"_The Ice Queen is gearing for an attack on the Candy Kingdom!"_

"_How can I be who you want me to be when I can't even be who I think I am?!"_

"_If you would have told me you were the Prince earlier maybe I wouldn't have saved you that night." _


End file.
